1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to online auctions using large computer networks, such as the Internet, and more particularly, to specifying components in a computer system for sale in an online auction by using data stores and computer configuration tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online auctions provide a means for sellers and buyers to interact on a larger scale than previously allowed with traditional auctions. An incentive of sellers is to describe the items available for sale clearly and accurately in order to elicit favorable responses from potential buyers (bidders) and obtain the highest price for the item. A further incentive is to provide accurate information to avoid complaints and cancellations because the item received does not match the description provided in the online auction.
Unlike traditional auctions, it is usually difficult or impossible to test items for sale in an online auction. While photographs may be placed in the online auction, some items, such as computer hardware, cannot be fully described with a simple photograph. Indeed, while two computer systems may appear to be similar or identical, one may be worth more because of its internal, and therefore unseen, components. For example, a computer system with more memory, a faster processor, a DVD drive and the like is probably worth more than a comparable system with less memory, a slower processor, and a CD-ROM drive.
Many people who own computer systems are not technically competent and do not understand the components inside their computer system. Computer owners often own their systems for several months or years before replacing the systems. During the time of ownership, the owner may have upgraded various components that were in the computer system as originally shipped. For example, the user may have added additional memory to the system, added multimedia devices, such as DVD players, sound cards, and graphics accelerators, added additional non-volatile storage devices, such as additional or larger hard drives, ZIP drives, recordable CD drives (CD-RW), and the like. When the owner decides to sell his or her computer system through an online auction, it is challenging to accurately describe the system and components available for sale. Overstating the system in terms of technology or components may result in disgruntled purchasers who may have paid extra for components or technology that did not come with the system received. Understating the system by forgetting to list components in the computer system may result in receiving less money from the bidders participating in the auction.
An additional challenge exists when the owner of a computer system wishes to trade in his or her old computer for a new computer. These users may want to remove high cost components from their old computer and put these components in their new computer system, especially if the amount they are likely to receive at an online auction for such components is significantly less than the price of these same components in a new computer system. The challenge in determining which, if any, of the components in the old computer system to remove and place in the new computer is difficult because of the dynamic nature of the prices and the number of components involved. A further challenge is determining which, if any, of the components in the old computer system are compatible (e.g., form factor and technology) with the new computer system.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method of determining the components contained in an existing computer system and for comparing these components with components in a new computer system. More particularly, a need has arisen for a method and system for determining which components in a current computer system are economically and technologically viable for use in a prospective new computer system.